Rydianna, againYAY! 3
by FaberryLover
Summary: this one if once again for my auntie Jayde and her little Ryder role player friend (sorry, don't know your name) once again, it is Rydianna, and once again I don't own the characters, Evianna Ava Rose Baby Puckerman belongs to Jayde, and Ryder well...you know.


Ryder and Evianna, both very good looking, both have been dating for two months...so, why am I writing this then? The story is over? Ryder got the hot chick, Evianna got the hot dude. What more could there be?...you really thought I wouldn't send something in to the story to fuck shit up didn't you? Hahaha, sorry loves, but this is where it gets good. Hold on for the ride, and enjoy.

* * *

Ryder felt good, he had been dating THE best looking girl like...EVER, and all the guys wanted her. But none of em would get her. Cause she digs him. Ryder, Evianna digs Ryder! He still couldn't believe it. Out of all the other guys she digs him, which is fucking sweet! Ryder and Evianna had another date tonight, everything was going good for them. Ryder was getting ready for the date in his room, trying to pass the time. He just wanted it to go faster! All he wanted to do was to see her! But he waited patiently till it was time to go and pick her up. Luckily since Ryder got his licence, he can drive there. Once he picked of Evianna he drove off to a concert in the park. "Where are we going Ry ry?" Evianna asked as she turned as towards him as her seat would allow. "it's a surprise Evi" Evianna groaned and face forward in her seat. She sat there waiting, growing impatient. "When are we gonna get there?" Ryder laughed as he parked the car "right now Evi" he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead "so calm down" Evianna insently calmed down as Ryder got out of the car an opened her door. She could hear something that sounded like music playing softly in the distance, as they neared there destination she realized why she was hearing music. It was a concert in the park. Ryder knew how much Evianna loved music, and he remembered her saying how she would always want to go to one of these. Once he found out that there was one this weekend. He knew he had to bring her...but there was one little problem. Nicole Kutz, Ryders old girlfriend. She just had to be there didn't she. Nicole knew who Ryder was immediately. She still like Ryder, and she really...really...didn't like Evianna, because Nicole think Evianna stole Ryder away from her. When really, he broke up with her cause dis girl be cray...uh sorry...cause Nicloe seemed a bit, unstable. I mean, he kinda tried t stab his leg with a fork and stuff...so...yeah. Ryder and Evianna went to go sit down on the grass. As they do so, Nicole walks up behind them "hey Ryder, long time no talk. Don't you say?" Ryder froze where he stood as he recognized the voice, it sent a shiver down his spine, and fear throughout his whole body. He coughs "uh, hey Nicole, uh...yeah I guess. But I mean...uh...yeah." Evianna, having never met this girl before. Was absolutly confused "uh, Ry ry...who is this?" Evianna said taking Ryders hand into her own. "Oh like you don't know...boyfriend stealer". Evianna was terribly confused at what she said, she didn't even know this girl, and yet she calls her a "boyfriend stealer" Evianna looked to Ryder "Ryder, what does she mean by that?" before Ryder could answer "I mean, you stole Ryder away from me, he broke up with me because of you!" Ryder interlocked his and Evianna's fingers "Nicole...I started dating Evi months after I broke up with you!I broke up with you because you be cray girl!" Evianna shook her head at her boyfriend and she looked to Nicole "so...you're just crazy? Okay...how is she crazy? Besides the fact that she thought I stole you." Ryder looks at Evi" well uh...she tried to stab me with a fork cause I forgot our one month anniversary." Evianna eyes widened "who...you are cray girl." "I am not crazy, I was just trying to kill a fly on your leg...I told you this already!" Nicole said, getting angry. "But you tried to kill it with a fork...and there were no flies in winter Nicole!" Ryder yelled. Evianna just rolled her eyes,"listen bitch, you better walk away or" Evianna swung her fist stopping it centimeters away from the other girls jaw "I will endz you" her fist made contact with Nicole's face, Evianna moved her head to the side carefully, and Nicole just chuckled and ran away yelling "I will get Ryder back! Boyfriend stealer!" After a few moments Ryder and Evi decided, it wouldn't be the best night for a date outside. So they drove back to Ryder's place and they built a fort, which they proceeded to watch Disney movies in until they both fell asleep.


End file.
